From Beginning to End
by MelodyofDeath42
Summary: this is the story about the beginning of the war to the very end to the now present in game. about the bonds that were broken and the bonds that were made about the tragedy of the world and its rebirth at the hands of two... im bad at summaries :P fem!etihw Kcalb is as strong as etihw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything if I did etihw and kcalb would already be together oh and they will keep their long hair forever cause I like it :P**

 **Chapter 1: prologue**

It was a nice day out and the angels were safe in heaven protected by their goddess etihw. Of course the demons in the world below were plotting something that would change the course of history forever…

It was a normal day as usual when the attack came some headed to the human world to defend them and others stayed and protected heaven. Etihw made a rare appearance with her long flowing hair behind her as she headed to the scene to assess the damage and what needed to be done and to her shock and surprise it was Kcalb whom was leading them and when their eyes met she had the look of absolute betrayal in them before she hardened herself and fought off his people.

It was midnight and the fight was horrendous heaven was in tatters and so very many were dead those whom knew the ones who died were allowed to mourn before swearing vengeance upon the demons of hell that did this to them.

Etihw headed to a little known forest in the human world where she knew most definitely Kcalb would be waiting for their last peaceful meeting. And indeed she found him there though she would not have seen him if not for him long ponytail.

"Why are you doing this Kcalb?" etihw asked solemnly "I am just doing what my people wish for and you also knew didn't you?...the fact that this relationship between a goddess and a demon king would never work out surely you did right?" Kcalb responded monotonously unlike his usual shy self etihw just looked away hurt by his answer.

He lifted her face with his hand and brought her close sharing with her one last kiss "the next time we meet we shall be enemies farewell my l- etihw." Kcalb said before descending back into hell etihw was left there to cry to herself before going back to heaven and heartlessly now fight kcalb.

The next day:

war was imminent as troops started to prepare themselves for battle early in the morning the leaders/generals were of course also going to fight in the front lines because they will not cower away as their people fight for them though the angels were at a disadvantage because of the fact they had to defend the humans as well from the demons so all in all they were pretty confidant in the fact they would win those demons...

 **A/N I'm sorry for such a short chapter but hopefully I'll get to updating it soon :** **D please review and sorry for the bad writing style so tell me how i can improve it!**

 **~Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

kcalb didn't even know why he decided to start this war other than the fact that his people wanted him to. when he had to make the executive decision he could feel his heart getting colder as it froze never to be opened again by anyone but etihw but even then he knew by doing this he would cause her to hate him as well as the rest of the world did.

he wanted to get his people to like him somehow because they clearly and outrightly stated they hated him even etihw could not heal the damage on his heart her kindness and teasing he knew he would miss it. "we shall attack the heavens on the seventh day of the seventh month so prepare the troops for war." unlike the usual silence that came with when he made a decision there were cheers of happiness from the crowds "We finally get to kill those aggnorant angels once and for all!" or "we shall rule all three worlds now!" or "kill that blundering goddess!" the last one made kcalb want to snap back at whoever said that but he couldn't not in front of all these people not when nobody accepts a relationship between good and evil.

'I'm sorry etihw...' he thought as he continued his speech

back to the present:

"The east side is getting overwhelmed and the ones in the human world are having no trouble shall we call them back to defend heaven?!" a angel reported to wodahs

'why is he doing this?!' wodahs thought getting frustrated at his brother not that he already wasn't before this. "re call half of the troops that were sent to the human world and keep the other half there how is the west north and south side doing?" wodahs asked trying to appear calm

"they are doing fine it seems as though our lady etihw had a sweep on those sides and helped most of them but needs time to recuperate but even with her help it appears more are bring summoned soon!" the angel reported again

'what will i do if only our lady was with me...'

with etihw:

"Let me go! I can take on a couple hundred more of those demons!" she yelled as some angels were holding her back

"But my lady you must realize that you are not well right now even almighty beings have a limit sometimes..." the angel tried to coax her

"No! i need to help them because even if I'm a god i cant bring back their lives its not right! they shouldn't sacrifice their lives for me!" etihw cried

"They are giving themselves up because they want to and because they want you to win this war... so please for their sakes rest and win this war my lady!" the second angel yelled

hearing this etihw lost the will to continue arguing with them and her knees went weak and she fell holding on o one of the angels arms

TBC (to be continued)

 **A/N i hope you guys like it ^.^ ^~^**

 **~Melody**


End file.
